Shake It For Me
by lalalalalove
Summary: Jacob trembled over his words, allowing himself to release a breath of heat. A breath of air that signaled heat, sex, and lust. It turned me on so, so badly
1. Prologue

_"I know what you did last summer. I know what you do when you're alone, Bella. I know.. so much."  
Jacob trembled over his words, allowing himself to release a breath of heat.  
A breath of air that signaled heat, sex, and lust. It turned me on so badly.. so, **so**, badly._

Bella was alone a whole summer. Edward was with his family, in Italy. He left her home so she could finish her senior year earlier. Summer school was a bummer. Okay.. maybe not completely, but what happens in summer school stays in summer school, right? Wrong. **You are so very wrong. **Isabella Swan never guessed these things would come back to the surface. Was someone watching her? Was there someone else there? Those lonely nights without Edward, could someone had been there the whole time? I guess we'll soon find out.

[**AN: This is a very dirty, indulging story. It's for my pleasures, and maybe yours too.  
****May contain slash in future chapters. Don't like? Don't freaking read.**]


	2. Sexy Kisses: Chapter One

"Isabella! Do you want to play the game or not!? Bellaaaaa." Edward groaned silently, tugging at my arm.

It was just Friday night, at Jacob's house. We were all here. Me, Edward, Jessica, Mike, Jacob, Seth, Claire, Quil, Rosalie, and even Emmet. Alice and Jasper never came; they thought they were too mature to join in a drunk-Friday-night party. Me, on the other hand, didn't give a damn. I loved these Fridays. They were always fun and crazy. The only thing I didn't enjoy was Truth or Dare. You were supposed to play this game to scare people, or just at an all-girls slumber party, right!? Of course not. The last time I agreed to this game, I was locked in a closet with Seth. The. Most. Awkward. Six. Minutes. Ever.

Yes, I loved Edward, but I really didn't want to play. I shook my head angrily, refusing his begging.

"Edward, stop it. Please. I don't want to play." I sighed, seeing the pain in his eyes. The only reason he liked this game was because at lease one girl dared another girl to kiss, and it turned all the guys on. After that, Edward would want to screw me. Hard and long. Not that bad, right?! Well, it made me upset because that was the only time he'd be so damn amazing in bed. He wouldn't get so horny with just me, but only with two or three other girls. I felt bad. I felt like I couldn't please him..

"_Please_, Bella. For me, love?" He whispered, sending shivers down my spine as his finger trinkled down my neck. Edward knew how to touch me, how to make me give in. I took a few minutes, taking a glance at all the people setting up in a circle. Everyone was playing. I sighed, nodding reluctantly. Edward had won me over, again. Damn him and his charm!

We all took a seat in a big circle, in the middle of the dining room. Every person had two turns, making the game lasting approximately ninety minutes. It was fun, that's for sure. Just as long as Jacob or Seth did not dare me to kiss them.. in the closet. That was just too ... fucked up. Jacob was like a best friend and Seth was like my little brother. Kinky, right?** Not. **

Jessica was first, and she looked pretty sexy tonight. Her shirt was tight, showing her jiggly breasts and her eye make-up was flawless. Each layer of mascara shined and the eyeliner glistened with some sparkles. Edward was automatically hard. He bit his lip, watching her lick her lips. I rolled my eyes and put my hands in my lap- already bored and disguisted.

"I dare you, Bella, to kiss Edward. Make it sexy and horny, pleaseee!" Emphasis on the please, huh babe? She was definitely horny. Not only were me and Edward great kissers, but we were pretty "hand"y, if you get what I mean

My lips quivered. My breath hitched. My palms began sweating.. Why? Jacob was watching. He was watching in a way that made me nervous. _Sexually nervous_. I was never nervous about sex, because it was natural and fun. But, Jacob, damn he had made me nervous. I looked at Edward longingly and he had fire in his eyes. The fire that made me hot. I needed him.

Edward pulled me on his lap, and I staddeled my long legs perfectly around his tight waist. I breathed softly, hissing a breath when he touched my hip. His fingers were icy, signaling his desire. I couldn't fuck him here. I could.. kiss him, right? At lease I had that. I needed more, but this would do- for now. I slipped my lips on his, sucking each drop of saliva as his lips contracted. He tasted my mango lips, and began thrusting a hand on my butt. I didn't think about how people saw us, or me. I just needed someone to love. I groaned as his tongue swiveled along my pearly teeth. He had the most perfect way of kissing- light and passionate. Beautiful and sexy. It turned everyone on, I knew it did. That excited me. My hands were shaky; we hadn't been so passionate and focused on just kissing in a while. Was I bad? Did I lose my touch? Hell no I didn't because Edward's pants became extremely tight at the first touch of my finger on his neck. I grinned within our kisses. I had to continue, I needed this. My hands clutched Edward's hair, and I began moaning into his mouth. He began returning my kisses with fire and lust. I pressed my glossed lips to his eagerly, signaling my angst. I pushed our tongues together and that did it. I had to stop or we'd fuck eachother. Right there, right then, in front of everyone!

I pushed Edward away and began panting. I slowly, cautiously got myself out of Edward's grip and took my seat on the floor. Everyone was staring at me. I blushed and then took a look at Jacob. Wait, he wasn't staring. He was glaring. He had fire in his eyes. Fire of pain, lust and anger. I shivered and looked down. What the hell? I thought he loved me! Edward just placed his hand around my waist, pushing a finger on my hip bone. I bit my lips and then someone finally broke the sexual tension. And silence.

"Damnit. I want to watch your porno, okayy?" Jessica smirked and looked at her pants. Soaked! Haha, I knew I was sexy. I shrugged and waited for the next dare or truth.

Jacob looked back at me. He popped his phone out and began texting. As his fingers paced, so did his grin. He began smiling and soon.. my phone vibrated. What the hell? I get a text from the glare man? Whatever. I took my phone out reluctantly and then popped the _you have a text_ screen. I pessed okay and began reading.

_Fuck Isabella. You're so hot.. but... not as hot as you were in the summer. Remember when you were in school? Alone, supposedly doing your work. You weren't working were you? No, you weren't. I'm glad. You made my summer a hell of a lot better.._

What!?! **WHAT**!?! How? No.. he didn't know. I was alone! I made sure. No one could find out what happened. All those events; those things that happened. They were secrets. No one could know... but Jacob did. That little fucker. If he tells Edward.. no! I closed my eyes and then another text appeared on the screen. I reluctantly glanced.

_You want me to tell Edward? Course not.. Come to the closet with me and I'll explain the rules. By the way, I know everything. _

_Have fun.. I know I will. ;) _

**[AN: Interesting, huh? Was the lemon good? It was my first attempt at sexual writing.**

**Ideas? Reviews? I need 5 reviews in order to continue.]**


End file.
